Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{0} \\ {-1} \\ {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{r}{0} \\ {3} \\ {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{0}-{0} \\ {-1}-{3} \\ {-2}-{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{0} \\ {-4} \\ {0}\end{array}\right]}$